dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Zartex
|vehicle_type = Emergency vehicle |body_style = 4-door sedan |capacity = 4 (driver and three passengers) |appearances = Driver: Parallel Lines Driver 76 |related = M700 Regina |handling = |acceleration = |top_speed = |engine = V8 |layout = Front engine, rear wheel drive (FR) |transmission = 4-speed manual gearbox |colors = Livery vehicle | + | }} }} The Zartex is an emergency four-door sedan in Driver: Parallel Lines. The car is used by the NYPD to chase the player when they have heat. Design The overall shape and design of the Zartex resembles the , used by the NYPD in the 1970s in real life. Reflecting the New York Police Department's color scheme of the 1970s, the car sports a light blue base color with a white livery and additional emblems and lights. A white stripe runs down either belt-line (side) of the car, and at the rearmost and front-most points, the vehicle identification number is marked, again in white. "New York Police" emblems are found on each front door, appearing as a golden 6-pointed star with blue markings in the center. On the trunk, "POLICE" is again marked in white. Everything above the belt line features a white scheme; all the pillars and the roof are painted white. The rear lighting units consist of rear lights, braking lights, reverse lights in the center and turning signals on the outer. The front is mad up of a trapezium-shaped grille and large twin-headlamps enclosed in one glass unit. Both the front and the rear feature yellow license plates. Bodyworks Performance The vehicle is a good pick for speed and maintaining it. It has good handling, but is slightly weak for head on collisions, it is able to reach top speeds very quickly, and is powered by a V8 engine, and a rear-wheel-drive train. Performance Overview |autostats_acceleration = |autostats_topspeed = }} Gallery Screenshots= Zartex final version.jpg|Front of the Zartex. Zartex final version rear.jpg|Rear of the Zartex. Zartex.png|The beta Zartex. PoliceRoadBlock-DPL.png|Seen forming a Road Block. Zartex-DPL-Texture.png|Texture. Zartex-DPL-DamageTexture.png|Damage Texture. Zartex-DPL-WheelTexture.png|Wheel Texture. Zartex-DPL-Garage.png|Default. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork1.png|Bodywork 1. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork2.png|Bodywork 2. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork3.png|Bodywork 3. Zartex-DPL-Bodywork4.png|Bodywork 4. |-| Design= Locations ;1978 Era *Spawns all over the map, driven by the New York Police Department. *Will respond in the vicinity if the player commits a crime. *Spawns on a corner of the Airport entrance, where it will be permanently stationary. ;2006 Era Note: The Zartex is a 1978 Era-exclusive vehicle, therefore it will not spawn in the 2006 Era naturally. *Does not spawn in the 2006 Era. *Can be driven by the player in the 2006 Era by using the Era change feature, however, it will not spawn on the streets. Trivia *The picture above shows the beta Zartex, this had a red and blue light bar, the final version has the more classic spinning bulb lights. **This was probably done to make it seem more realistic, as LED light bulbs weren't used in the 1970's. *The license plate on this vehicle will read "6118". *Two Zartexs are seen in the introductory scene when loading the game, chasing a red Cerrano. Zartex-DPL-IntroCutscene.png Zartex-DPL-IntroCutscene2.png YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcW_csyFSSc **A civilian version of the Zartex can be seen used by Slink, Bishop, Candy and Mexican in Kidnap and Ransom, used as a gang car. It is colored beige. The car is once again seen briefly, driven by TK, in The Mexican, where he dumps the Mexican's body near Corrigan. CivilianZartex-DPL-Kidnap(Cutscene).png|The civilian Zartex as seen during Kidnap. TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-FinalCar4.png|Seen during The Mexican. TheMexican(Cutscene)-DPL-FinalCar2.png *In the PC version, the Zartex shares its siren with the SWAT Van and the Prison Van. *This vehicle shares its rim design with the Wayfarer and Wayfarer Turbo. *The Zartex reuses the model from Driv3r's "Miami Police Car", with changes made to the grille and light bar. See also *M700 - The main New York Police Department patrol car used in the 2006 Era, replacing the Zartex. References Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:1978 Era Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans Category:4-Door Vehicles Category:Police Cars Category:1976 Era Vehicles